The primary objectives of the present proposal are to develop new synthetic methodologies via organoborane reagents and to utilize them in the synthesis of useful medicinal drugs. The highly regio-and stereoselective synthesis of gem-dimetallic compounds containing boron-tin and boron-silicon and their synthetic versatility to prepare a retinoid, tamarotene and rugs such as phenoxan and 3-methyl-4-phenyl-3-butenoic acid are presented. Phenoxan was discovered to have an anti-HIV activity and 3- methyl -4-phenyl-3-butenoic acid is an anti-hypercholesterolemic drug. The synthesis of drugs such as capillin, and capillen, which are anti-fungal and anti-bacterial agents respectively, are proposed based on thexyldialkynyborane intermediate. The preparation of tolboxane, a proposed based on palladium catalyzed cross-coupling reactions. A promising synthetic route to cross-coupling reaction of a stereo-defined vic-dimetallic compound containing boron and tin is presented. These synthetic sequences will also be extended to synthesize oeplexyl, and oestrobin as optically active ibuprofen and naproxen, which are analgesic drugs, will be explored based on organoboranes. The enantio-and distereo- selective synthesis of prostaglandin F/1alpha will also be undertaken utilizing the organoborane reagents. Prostaglandins are physiologically important compounds which are involved in vital defense processes such as inflammation, tissue repair, and the immune response. The overall objective of the proposed studies is to introduce minority undergraduate students in biomedical research involving organoborane chemistry.